grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Burges
A Headmaster in Grasmere Valley High School, he is obsessed with appearance, a lover of English but while strict and can be paranoid he is a nice guy. He is the one who takes in Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley along with his brothers Henry and Arthur, while his brothers move out of the town, Richard seeing it as his home, stayed put and became the headmaster at the school for many years and becoming a stable in the town. Known for his firm yet rather fair leadership he is well liked by many of his past students and teachers. He also ends up having Jason Maxwell and Abigail Williams living with him as Jason in particular struggles to write his next hit and Abigail can continue to do projects there as well. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 3 Richard manages to take the tourists Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung into his house when Daisy lost them. He then begrudgingly gives them over to Jason Maxwell who offered them a place to live forever if they ghost wrote Jason's next book. He is then called up after they are missing from Jason Maxwell's house. He is seen at the police station with Detective Stall, Jason Maxwell, Daisy, Gary Robinson and James Dontos as they figure out where they have gone. This is when Ms Izodel comes in claiming the two were developing a nuclear bomb in the La Vista restaurant with The William Brothers, Garett Jones and Meadow. This turns out to be a false alarm. However eventually Del is the one who manages to find out where they are and arrest Henirich Boss for kidnapping them. Volume 4 Richard is among those in the jury for the fictional case which Jack Strawberry has to work in order to become a qualified lawyer. It is the case of Marge being accused of stealing cookies from James Dontos's cookie jar. Volume 10 He is at the Town Hall when the Mafia strike and they need to find who is part of the Mafia before they take out the entire town. When Abigail Williams saves Jason Maxwell's life, he is the one leading the charge in being suspicious of Abigail believing she is the Mafia. This causes others to join but with her revealing she was an angel and an passionate plea she is not voted to be the Mafia even though Richard was among those who did. Abigail soon afterwards was killed off by the Mafia seen as a threat as she was helping others. In the end however it turns out that everyone is playing the game Mafia meaning no one was hurt and everyone enjoyed playing the game. Volume 19 Richard retires from being head teacher at Grasmere Valley High School after many years of devoted service! Volume 31 Although no longer the Headteacher of Grasmere Valley High School, he returns to the school for the Big Mega School Reunion in the Rose Park Heights Golf club which is set up by Mrs Holland. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 1 Pilot Devon ends up doing first performance in Grasmere Valley at the High School which Richard Burges is the head master and invited him to perform. He ends up being horrified by Devons performance as he feels its inappropriate. Episode 3 Christmas Fair for Wonderland PJ Simmons pleads with Richard to have the Father Christmas played by Mr Gerrow who is really grumpy to have Devon be the Father Christmas instead to which Richard decides to do so